


A Very Irish Christmas

by Veeta



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Christmas, Ireland, Lots of Whiskey, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: Написано в сообществе Fantastic Beasts на рождественский фест по заявке: "Колин/Эзра, АУ. Колин - мрачный ирландский алкаш, который ненавидит Рождество. Эзра - соседский пацан, который приходит петь хоралы Колину под окно с завидным упорством"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бонус: https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/198976/99799822.0/0_16d51a_fe5fb64c_XXL

Эзра менее всего походил на скромного церковного мальчика – так решил для себя Колин, когда впервые его увидел. На улице стоял мороз, а Эзра был одет в расстегнутую шубу странного оттенка, не менее расстегнутую цветастую рубашку, а на его шее висели какие-то этнические украшения. Эзра была похож на городского сумасшедшего, безмерно обаятельного, но от этого не менее сумасшедшего. Колин не был знаком с ним лично, но каким-то образом постоянно натыкался на людей, говорящих о нём, и так и узнал его имя. 

Колина ничего не связывало с Эзрой, пока тот не начал исполнять задушевные вечерние хоралы рядом с его домом, которые больше были похожи на песни из кабаре. Вероятно, надо было быть особенным человеком, чтобы невинные рождественские песни звучали так, что впору было ставить ограничение 18+.  
Колин писал свою новую книгу в компании сигарет и виски, и концерты Эзры на улице ему только мешали. Эзра же тем временем устраивал аншлаги, до того невиданные в их тихом ирландском городке. На него ходили чаще посмотреть, а не послушать, и Колин был почти уверен, что он был единственный человеком, оставшимся дома.

*** 

Однажды Колин смело выглянул в окно, чтобы посмотреть на творившуюся на улице вакханалию. Эзра пел что-то про Иисуса, но это было не важно. Важным было то, что на Эзре была короткая яркая шубка с толстым ремнем и высокие чёрные сапоги. Колину хватило этого зрелища на неделю.

***

В следующий раз Колин увидел Эзру на пороге собственного дома. Он услышал звонок в дверь и, недолго думая, её открыл. Это была его ошибка. Ураган по имени Эзра тут же подобрался к нему вплотную, а вместе с ним – его звонкий голос, яркая жестикуляция, оголенная шея с очередными бусами и слишком красный рот. Колин не слишком обращал внимание на то, что тот говорил, больше концентрируясь на том, чтобы не произвести отталкивающее впечатление. Пусть он выглядел угрюмо с очередным бокалом виски, щетиной, татуировками и темным взглядом из-под широких бровей, но злым он не был. Этим Эзра и воспользовался, ухитрившись пробраться в дом Колина и расположиться на диване в гостиной. Колин понял, что возражать бесполезно.

Эзра крайне странно смотрелся в доме Колина. У него не было ни единого рождественского украшения, свет был тусклым, а вся мебель однотонная. Эзра же был одет во что-то очень… эзровское. Это был микс из одежды семидесятых, секонд-хэнда и хиппи. Эзре, на удивление, шло. Он был ярким пятном в тусклой комнате.

Эзра продолжал вещать что-то о ёлках и ярмарках, и к этому времени Колин лишь кивал и тихонько подливал себе виски. В какой-то момент у Эзры кончились силы и, вручив Колину маленький свёрток, он так же быстро ушёл. В свёртке оказались ароматические палочки, которые Колин на свою беду зажёг. Запах имбиря и мёда выветривался ещё несколько дней.

***

Когда они встретились вновь, Колин сам пригласил Эзру к себе. В этот раз Эзра был одет в человеческую одежду и вёл себя более чем прилично. С ним было приятно разговаривать, когда внимание не отвлекали хитросплетения украшений на бледной шее (хоть Колин был и не против такого зрелища). Эзра отказался от предложенной выпивки, снова подарил ароматические палочки и с непонятным для Колина энтузиазмом согласился остаться с ним на празднование Рождество. Празднование, по меркам Колина, предполагало всё то же распитие виски, но только из бокалов с рождественским орнаментом. 

Колину льстил тот факт, что Эзра решил остаться с ним, в его скучной квартире без гирлянды и ёлки. Колин не любил Рождество, но ему нравился Эзра.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5113995


End file.
